Dernière nuit
by JessSwann
Summary: Hector et Jack se retrouvent dans une prison avec pour seule perspective la pendaison le lendemain matin .... Vont ils s'en sortir ? Attention Yaoi


**_Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, ils sont des emprunts à Disney lol Reviews ?_**

**Dernière nuit …**

A la lueur blafarde de la lune, Hector Barbossa leva un regard troublé vers l'homme qui lui faisait face et qui à lui seul représentait tout ce qu'il avait haït au cours de sa vie … La faiblesse, la lâcheté, la désinvolture et la chance insolente. Cela faisait à présent dix jours entiers qu'il était enfermé dans cette geôle avec Jack Sparrow et le vieux pirate en venait à attendre la mort avec impatience. Du reste cette dernière ne tarderait plus à présent . Le garde qui leur avait apporté leur repas leur avait annoncé avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'ils mourraient à l'aube.

Jack le tricorne vissé sur la tête tourna légèrement la tête vers lui et lui sourit,de ce sourire qui donnait invariablement à Barbossa l'envie de le frapper.

- Belle nuit l'ami tu ne trouves pas ?

- La seule chose qui est belle dans cette nuit est que c'est la dernière que tu passes dans ce monde . Rétorqua Barbossa avec aigreur

- Tss Hector … Toi et moi nous avons dépassé tout ça non ?

Hector leva un regard chargé de reproches sur Jack.

- Dépassé quoi ? Le fait que tu sois un lâche ? Le fait que tu sois un voleur doublé d'un capitaine pitoyable ?

Jack le regarda, une moue déçue sur le visage

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses du moi ?

- Devine !!! Lâcha Barbossa, exaspéré

Jack sourit à nouveau avant de se lever avec souplesse, s'approchant de son vieil ennemi.

- Pourtant nous sommes pareils, toi et moi, moi et toi … Nous …

Hector le regarda, l'air ahuri

- Cette fois ça y est … Tu as définitivement perdu la tête… Encore que je me demande si tu as un cerveau !

Jack se contenta de sourire, s'approchant un peu plus encore

- Nous aimons tout les deux la mer … et le Pearl…

- Le Pearl est à moi ! S'insurgea immédiatement Barbossa

Jack le regarda avec hauteur avant de lâcher d'un ton détaché

- En vérité si tu m'en veux depuis tant d'années c'est parce que tu me désires.

En l'entendant, Barbossa crut s'étouffer

- Je … quoi !!!!!

- Tu as envie de me goûter … de savoir si je suis tendre ou au contraire dur … Susurra Jack en approchant sa bouche de son visage.

Barbossa, l'air écoeuré se détourna brutalement. Loin de se démonter, Jack recula adoptant une pose détendue

- Y'a pas de honte à ça tu sais … Je fais cet effet là à tout le monde… Déclara-t-il d'un ton satisfait.

- Pas à moi !!! S'exclama Barbossa.

Jack s'approcha à nouveau, collant son visage contre le sien, ses grand yeux sombres brillants d'une lueur que Barbossa trouva brusquement malsaine

- Bien sur que si… C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé sur une île au lieu de me tuer … Parce que tu me désires…

Hector, le cœur accéléré sous l'effet de la colère le regarda, d'efforçant de détacher chaque mot.

- Non si je t'ai laissé sur une île c'est parce que j'espérais que tu n'en sortirais pas vivant !!! Quand ce que je pense de toi … Tu n'es qu'un couard qui passe son temps à fuir ! Un eunuque qui cache sa faiblesse sous une sensualité écoeurante de femelle !!!!

Jack haussa légèrement les sourcils, un sourire aux lèvres

- Au moins tu me trouves sensuel …

- Non !! S'énerva Barbossa qui commençait à se sentir franchement mal à l'aise.

- C'est-ce que tu viens de dire … Objecta Jack avec un petit sourire

- J'ai aussi dit que tu étais un eunuque. Répondit Barbossa, énervé.

L'instant d'après il réalisait son erreur…. Jack, sans se départir de son sourire commença à enlever lentement sa ceinture, laissant glisser le morceau d'étoffe au sol. Hector leva les yeux au ciel

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

- Pourquoi … tu as peur de ne plus pouvoir résister ? Se moqua Jack .

- Jack … Jack , Jack … Commença Barbossa en souriant.

- C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle .. Même si entre nous … je préfère Capitaine …Murmura Jack sous le ton de la confidence

Hector prit une grande bouffée d'air, se forçant à continuer.

- T'es t'il déjà arrivé de penser … que le monde ne tournait pas autour de toi ?

Jack le regarda, un instant songeur avant de lui sourire

- Non … En tout cas pas ton monde … Tu me poursuis depuis des années, avoue le …

Hector s'approcha à son tour

- Il me semble plutôt que c'est toi qui me poursuit Jack …

Jack le regarda d'un air songeur

- Oh voudrais tu dire par là que nous nous poursuivons l'un l'autre … Comme des sortes d'âmes sœur…

Hector leva les yeux au ciel, peinant à croire ce qu'il entendait …

- Après tout … je t'ai manqué assez pour que tu viennes me rechercher …Jusque chez Davy Jones … Souffla Jack

- Non pas toi . Ta pièce. Et le Pearl.

- Et moi . Compléta Jack sur de lui.

Hector inspira brutalement avant de laisser l'air s'échapper, se forçant au calme.

- Jack … La seule chose qui m'a poussé à venir te chercher au Purgatoire c'est mon pacte avec Calypso

- Tu as même appelé ton macaque comme moi ! S'exclama Jack. Dis moi … tu le caresse pas en pensant à moi au moins ? Parce que je dois te dire que je suis beaucoup plus..

- Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! S'énerva Barbossa

- Pourquoi l'appeler Jack alors ? Susurra le pirate. Un petit Jack que tu pourrais câliner … et dieu sait quoi d'autre . Termina-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût

- Jack ! Je te dis que non

- Oh … t'es eunuque ? Demanda Jack en baissant les yeux sur le pantalon de Barbossa.

Hector se força au calme, souriant à Jack.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas Jack… Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu.

- Qui te dit que c'est un jeu ? Souffla le pirate en s'approchant à nouveau. Je sais que tu me désires Hector … et après demain il sera trop tard…. Alors que maintenant tu pourrais y goûter…

Barbossa déglutit en le fixant, son regard suivant malgré lui les contours de sa mince silhouette, ses longs cheveux sombres semblables à ceux d'une fille. Jack Sparrow était tout ce qu'il détestait, lâche, faible, désinvolte , sensuel….Ce genre d'homme qui plait aux filles et qui compte sur le sexe pour obtenir ce qu'il convoite. Jack suivit son regard avant de s'approcher à nouveau de lui, son regard sombre rivé au sien.

- C'est ta seule chance Hector … Admets enfin ton désir.. Susurra-t-il sa main glissant comme par mégarde sur l'entre jambe de Barbossa.

Hector s'étrangla en se sentant répondre à la caresse à l'innocence factice. Jack Sparrow était tout ce qu'il détestait et pourtant son corps se tendait vers lui… Ce n'était pas comme si Hector n'avait jamais eu recours à ce type d'expédient… Certaines fois en mer, la frustration était telle et le désir si grand…. Que n'importe quel mousse faisait l'affaire. Mais cette fois était différente, il le savait. Jack, un sourire sur de lui aux lèvres reprit

- Apparemment une partie de toi est prête à l'admettre….Ou alors il n'y a pas que ton chapeau qui a .. une taille démesurée.

Hector les dents serrées, repoussa la main de Jack, abasourdi de sentir son cœur battre plus vite.

- Penses y l'ami …. La dernière nuit …Celle où tu peux enfin me posséder. Murmura Jack.

Hector soupira, regardant son plus vieil ennemi dont les yeux brillaient plus que n'importe quelle étoile. Avec lenteur, il défit son pantalon, se persuadant que Jack avait tort. Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en lui sans douceur, Barbossa songea qu'il avait toujours haït Jack et que le pirate méritait bien de finir ainsi … Enfin soumis… Les yeux a demi clos, il besognait Jack, découvrant avec stupeur que le pirate avait la peau aussi douce que celle d'une femme. Sous lui, Jack poussa un petit gémissement de douleur alors qu'Hector râlait ouvertement de plaisir.

Alors que le vieux pirate s'apprêtait à jouir, oubliant totalement sa haine pour Jack Sparrow un rire l'interrompit net. Revenant au présent Hector se retourna avec une mine résignée, découvrant sans surprise le garde qui les observait, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Un instant Hector frémit en se représentant le spectacle que devait voir l'autre… Jack, le pantalon baissé et les fesses relevées, gémissant dans la paille pendant que lui, le grand capitaine Barbossa, le fut aux chevilles le limait avec ardeur.

- C'est donc ça la piraterie ? Se moqua le garde.

- Pourquoi tu veux y goûter l 'ami ? Rétorqua Jack avec insolence. Tu es … jaloux ?

Barbossa, gêné, tenta de se retirer pendant que le garde, les mains tremblantes de rage ouvrait la porte de la cellule

- Je vais te faire regretter ça pirate.

Hector n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Jack d'une brusque détente sautait sur le garde, le plaquant au sol et l'assommant sans douceur.

- Il était temps. Commenta Jack. Je commençais à me lasser. Ajouta-t-il en remontant son pantalon.

Hector médusé, le regardait faire, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait … la porte de la cellule grande ouverte vers la liberté … et Jack Sparrow qui s'apprêtait à la franchir.

Le pirate lui sourit avec insolence

- Il se rappellera du jour où il a failli prendre le Capitaine Jack Sparrow …

- Tu as fait semblant ! Rugit Hector en s'habillant à la hâte

Jack, une moue faussement navrée aux lèvres, commença à avancer dans le couloir sombre

- Y'avait urgence Hector ….

Rouge de confusion, Hector ne répondit rien et suivit Jack songeant que décidemment ce pirate était ce qu'il haïssait le plus au monde … Lâche, calculateur… et si sensuel… Jack les emmena tout deux vers l'air libre, inspirant la liberté à pleins poumons avant de se tourner vers Barbossa.

- Tu y as pris plaisir hein ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique

Barbossa sentit son sang bouillir en réalisant à quel point il s'était moqué de lui

- Je vais te …

L'alerte retentit alors … l'empêchant de finir sa phrase et tout deux se précipitèrent dans la fuite…. Courant vers leur liberté. Tout en suivant Jack dans sa course échevelée, Hector songea fugacement que si cette nuit avait vraiment été la dernière …. Elle aurait été la plus belle de sa vie …


End file.
